


Maybe It's Time

by kitkat2099



Series: SunDae Stories [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, I adore sassy GD, M/M, Need More SunDae, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only mention of Rape, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been dating for 6 weeks, Youngbae is nervous about progressing their relationship</p><p> </p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Time

              Youngbae looked up into the eyes of the man in front of him, his gaze wandering over the features of his face, the warm brown eyes, the slightly hooked nose, and finally landing on his full lips, now reddened from kissing.  Bae lightly trailed his fingers from Daesung’s jaw down the side of his neck slowly, feeling the sharp intake of breath and small moan as he reached the sensitive and now tender spot at the base of his neck. There will surely be a mark there later.  He repeated the gesture, marveling in the sound of Daesung’s husky moans and at how easy it was to cause them. 

                “Oh!” Bae gasped as he found himself pushed against his apartment door. Now it was his turn to let out a small moan as Dae slowly trailed kisses and licks from his shoulder all the way to his jaw. Then Daesung’s mouth was crushed against his own, tongue probing for entry which he allowed, thoroughly enjoying the battle for dominance in the kiss.  He broke away from the kiss throwing is head back against the door as a groan of pleasure mixed with need and want escaped from him when Dae ground his hips against him.  Youngbae wasn’t sure just how much more he could take.   He let out a small whimper when Daesung pulled away, causing the younger man to chuckle.  _Aish, even his laugh is sexy, makes me want more._ The direction his thoughts were going caused his whole face to turn red from the neck up. This, though, made him made him drop his head against his date’s shoulder, feeling guilty.  His uncertainty was the reason they hadn’t gone further than some seriously steamy make-out sessions, even though they had been seeing each other every chance they had for six weeks.

                “Bae-ya.  Hyung, please.  Don’t feel bad,” said Daesung, pulling the smaller man into a hug.  He had watched Youngbae’s emotions play across his face going from pleasure to embarrassed, then plummeting to guilt. The last emotion was the one he didn’t want for him to feel.  “I have told you, I understand.  It’s okay.   I am not upset.  I will wait until you are ready,” Dae said, gently lifting his hyung’s face so he could look into his eyes.  “Okay?  You are not allowed to feel bad.  I know you care for me the same as I care for you.  That is enough for me until you are ready to go further.”

                “I will leave now, Bae-ya hyung.  You go inside,” Daesung continued, stroking his thumb on the cheek of the adorably handsome man in front of him.  He gave him a peck on the nose, one on each cheek and finally a quick chaste peck to his kiss-swollen lips, eliciting the laugh he was hoping for.  “There we go. I like to see your smile.”  With that, Dae took a step back and turned around to leave, looking back to give a wave as he walked to the elevator.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                After sliding off his boots at the door Youngbae dropped down on his couch with a thump.  “Aish!  I can’t believe I chickened out again,” he said, mostly to the couch cushions.  _I think though, if Daesung-ah had tried again I would have been okay. I really want to take this next step with him. He is so perfect and he has been more patient than I have a right to ask._ He looked around for the TV remote, finding it stuffed under the end pillow of the couch, most likely left there by, his best friend, Jiyong.

                After flipping through all the channels twice he turned the tv back off and wandered to the kitchen.  If Jiyong had stopped by, that meant, most likely, his cupboards and fridge were restocked.  Ji hated to cook, but he sure did love to shop.  Finding chocopies in the fridge, he made a mental note to thank Jiyong tomorrow, swallowing one of the treats in only three bites and bringing another to his room to eat after he showered and calmed down.

                He sat down on his bed after showering. His phone chirped a message, so he checked it, sighing, certain who it was.

_From Ji: SO?!?!?!?! *wink*_

_To Ji: Don’t want to talk about it. I am an IDIOT!_

_From Ji: Dummy, you are not! *Frown* *Scowl* We’ll talk at work, see you in the morning._

_To Ji: Yeah, yeah. If you leave my remote stuffed in the cushions one more time I’m changing my passcode and not telling you._

_From Ji: YAH! Ungrateful!_

                He chuckled at his friend and laid down, double checking his alarm. Startled when it chirped again, he almost dropped it on his face. _That must be Dae.  He should be home about now._

_Daesungie: Anyeong! I’m home now, safe and sound.  Sleep well, Hyung. *kissy face*_

Youngbae rolled over, ran his hand through his hair and pondered for a few minutes how to word his reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Daesung scuffled his slippers on the floor as he walked to the kitchen.  He wasn’t sure if Bae would reply, he could be asleep already, but he wanted a drink of water while waiting.  Luckily his drive home was enough to calm himself down after leaving his hyung’s home.   Thinking about what Youngbae went through last year upset him greatly, but the last thing he wanted was for Bae-ya to see just how much.  It wasn’t Bae’s fault for what happened.

                It was halfway through their third date when Bae told him what had happened the year before.  He had only recently decided to start dating men. He had known his preference for a long time, but his Eomma kept getting him blind dates with girls. He’d had a few girlfriends and had only ever been intimate with one of them.   He had never done anything with a man before.  Youngbae had met the man at one of the gay bars in Itaewon.  He had followed Bae into the bathroom and tried to force him.  The man had choked him until he almost passed out and was trying to force himself into Bae when, luckily, Jiyong and his date found them.  The man was in jail now, but Youngbae still had to live with that memory.

                Dae took a deep breath and shivered as he tried to push the thoughts from his mind.  He would wait as long as Bae-ya needed, though he couldn’t help but secretly hope it would be soon. He noticed Bae was much less skittish now and a couple of times things had come very close before Bae wanted to stop. Dae went to his room and sat on his bed when he finally got a reply.

_From Youngbae-ya: I can sleep easy now, Jagiya is safe. My <3 is happy. *mwuah*_

_To: Youngbae-ya: Ah, I thought maybe you were asleep. Hope you are well._

_From Youngbae-ya: Aniyo.  Not sleeping, thinking._

_From Youngbae-ya: I work late tomorrow Jagiya, but I would like to come over after? We could order dinner in and watch videos?  I am off the next day. I would like to see you.  *kisses*_

_To Youngbae-ya: That sounds nice. Come by whenever you are ready then._

_From Youngbae-ya: Probably seven. Then I will be ready.  I mean, I am ready.  Daesungie, I want to.  I want you.  I am ready. <3 I don’t want to wait anymore._

_To Youngbae-ya: Are you certain? *hug*_

_From Youngbae-ya: Yes. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well Jagiya. *Hug*_

_To Youngbae-ya: Good night, Bae-ya hyung._

                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Youngbae was only mildly surprised to find a Chrome Hearts shopping bag on top of his gym bag after he got out of the shower.  _Ji strikes again._ Bae had confided in his friend about his hopes for this evening.  Shortly after, Jiyong suddenly need an extra-long lunchbreak.  “Wow! Overboard much,” he exclaimed after peaking in the bag.  There was a note on top that read ‘New clothes, new confidence.’  Inside he found an entire new outfit, even boots and underwear. _Seriously?  I do know how to pick out my own underwear, sheesh._ The second note he found in the shoebox, caused him to roll his eyes. ‘Change of clothes for tomorrow is in your gym bag. Confiscated the ratty sweats. Holding them hostage.’

                                                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Daesung wished that he had offered to cook dinner, at least that way he would have something to occupy his mind while waiting for Bae to arrive.  He took a deep breath and tried again to focus on the book in his hands.  Thankfully the door chimed, saving him from having to read the same line again for the fifth time.  He jumped up and tried not to run to the door to answer it.

                “You didn’t have to bring the food Bae-ya hyung,” He exclaimed after letting his date in.  We could have ordered once you got here”

                “I don’t mind.  It was on the way, and I am starving.  I hope chicken and beer is ok?” replied Youngbae.  “I brought some movies too,” He said with a smirk, handing that bag to Dae, and setting the food and drinks down on the table in front of the couch. “Which one do you want to watch first?”

                “Bae-ya Hyuuunnng!” whined Daesung when he saw the movies that he had to choose from.  “These are all ghost movies!  I won’t be able to sleep for a week!”

                “I’m sure you will be okay Daesungie, besides I will cover your eyes for the scary parts if you want me too,” Bae said laughing at his now slightly distraught boyfriend.  _Hehehe pouty Dae is cute._  Youngbae shook his head at the wriggling, pouty aegyo act to which Dae was now resorting.

                “Youngbae-ya, pleeeaassse. Let’s watch anything else? I just got a new Doraemon video, how about that instead?”

                “Nope, you’ll be fine, Jagiya, I promise,” Bae said, sitting down on the couch. “Here just put this one in and come eat.  I’ll be right next to you.”

                By the time the movie was half over Daesung was half in the smaller man’s lap, cowering into his shoulder, watching the movie through Bae’s and his own fingers.

                “How can you even see the movie that way, Dae-ya?”

                “Doesn’t matter. The less I see the less scary it is!” pouted Dae.  He could feel Youngbae’s free hand tracing small circles up and down his back. This helped to calm him, a little bit at least.  No matter what, though, he was certain he didn’t want to watch anymore of this movie.  He turned his body so that he was on his knees, facing Bae, on his lap.  “This is even better,” he chuckled. “Now I can’t see any of it. I much prefer this view anyway.”  He looked into Bae’s eyes for a moment before kissing him.

                It was only a few seconds before Youngbae deepened the kiss, exploring Daesung’s mouth with his tongue. Dae briefly fought for dominance in the kiss but soon submitted and let Bae take control.  He trailed kisses along the younger man’s jaw, then down his neck nibbling at the spot that he knew would make him moan.  He pulled Dae’s shirt over his head before repeating the action down the other side of his neck smiling every time he heard a husky moan.  He stood up from the couch, gently placing the adorable moaning mess on his feet. Taking his hand and leading him down the hall. “Come Daesungie, let’s go to bed.”

                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Bae awoke a few hours later to the sound of his phone receiving a text message.  Carefully trying to not wake the body tangled with his own, he reached for his phone, finding it in a pile of clothing on the floor.  He looked at the time before shutting his phone completely off.  He knew it was just Jiyong wanting an update.  _Two thirty? Aish, doesn’t he ever sleep?_

                “Bae-ya hyung, are you okay?”

                “Yes, Dae-ya.  I am good,” Youngbae replied. “Go back to sleep.”  He lay back down and hummed happily as he allowed the sleepy body to wrap back around him.  He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around the sleeping form and happily drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be an epilogue for "Coffee? Maybe?" and to end it there, but it's grown to more now :)


End file.
